


Not A Child

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Katherine Howard is not a child, she just wants you to know that.
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Not A Child

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves! this has been in my drafts for a few weeks now. i don't know how i feel about it, but i hope you enjoy it? forgive me for any silly mistakes... i'm too lazy to edit this! anyway, have a lovely day now!

Katherine Howard was not stupid. She wasn’t a child. Yes, she was young, barely an adult. But her age was just a number. Did she maybe have childlike tendencies sometimes? Absolutely. But who didn’t? It enraged her when people infantilized her. She was nineteen and doing more than most nineteen year olds would even dream of doing at this point in their lives. For heaven’s sake, she was starring in a hit musical, handling press and being in the media’s eye, being an activist and social justice warrior- all on top of being a full time college student with outstanding marks. She barely had time to eat and breathe, much less take time for herself. However, she always made time for her friends. It was known that no matter what Katherine was going through that day, she would absolutely put her worries and problems aside for her friends and the other queens.

So one day when a friend from college was having a tough time, she begged Jane to let her go out on a drive that night with said friend after the show (not that she had to ask her. She just understood that the blonde had worries about her being behind the wheel after a day of work and school). The silver queen hesitated and sighed with an, “Are you sure you’ll be alright? I know you’re tired.” When Kat assured the third monarch she would be fine and promised she would text if she was going to be out past midnight, the older woman conceded her car keys. The fifth queen gave her a shocked look- she didn’t think Jane would hand over her keys so willingly.

“You are an adult Kat. I trust that you know yourself well enough to know that you’ll be okay. If you get too tired, don’t hesitate to ring. You know I’ll make Lina come with me to pick you two up and get you both back home safely.”

“Oh yeah. I am an adult. Thank you M-” The younger woman stopped herself. “-Janey.” She hugged the woman she was quickly forming a mother-daughter bond with. “I love you.”

“Love you too dear.” Jane watched the pink haired girl fondly before closing the door and settling herself on the couch with Catherine.

“What’re we watching tonight?”

“You mean what am I watching tonight?” When the third queen looked at the other, Catalina laughed. “Oh please. We both know you’re going to be in that pretty little head of yours worrying about Kit until she gets home safely tonight.”

Usually, the two in the car would blast music and sing to their hearts’ content. How Katherine was able to sing at the theatre and belt her soul out in the car while still maintaining a healthy voice was beyond everyone- the fifth queen included.

On this night though, Bella was not in the mood to sing. Instead, she spilled her heart out to the pink haired girl, who remained quiet and listened. After the college student was finished venting, Katherine thanked her for letting out her emotions around her- something she had learned from Jane herself. 

“For what?” the emotionally drained student laughed bitterly.

“I just, I know it can be hard to trust someone enough to spill out all of those emotions. It can be really hard.” She smiled softly at her friend, knowing the feeling.

“Hard to trust people in general, or hard to trust you because you bounce around like a five year old on campus?” Bella tried to joke, but the words cut deep into Katherine’s soul.  _ Was that what people really thought of her? _

“Oh trust me, I am more than capable of acting like an adult. I mean, I have an entire career in theatre and I’m a full-time college student with outstanding marks,” the pink-haired woman huffed out. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When Kat entered the queens’ house, she wasn’t surprised to see Catalina dozing off with her head on Jane’s shoulder, and the blonde was wide awake.

“You’re home early love,” the blonde noted.

“Yeah.” The teen ruffled a hand through her tresses, a small frown forming on her face. “I’m going to bed.”

“Would you like to spend the night in my room with me?” Jane asked hopefully.

“I’m good. Thanks though.” The youngest queen hurried up the steps.

“Love you,” the silver queen called up the stairs. She didn't get a response.

Over the next few days, the other five noticed a difference in Katherine. She held herself in a different esteem. She walked- no more did she bounce around on her tiptoes. She didn’t ask Jane for help with her hair- instead she simply let her hair cascade down her shoulders. In the mornings, she wouldn’t be found in the light grey room- she would be in her own. And when she came down for breakfast, she would reach for the coffee instead of the orange juice or milk Catherine and Jane had set out. She didn’t call Boleyn “Annie”. She didn’t call Seymour “Janey”. No more was the Katherine Howard who would walk out of her bedroom in the morning in pajamas and no makeup, rubbing her eyes as she made her way over to Jane for a good morning kiss on the forehead. The pink haired queen would emerge from her room with her hair and makeup perfectly in place, dressed for the day, and not immediately rushing for her forehead kiss. Katherine was not as excitable as usual, instead forcing a tight lipped smile when she was expected to before going back to a blank expression. The show just didn’t have the same bite that it had before.

“Hey Anne? Do you want to go grocery shopping with me?” Jane asked out of the blue.

“Wait, really?” the green queen practically shouted with surprise. “B-but I’m never allowed to go grocery shopping with you! Can I pick out some of the food?”

“You can pick what we have for dinner, and one other thing that isn’t on the list,” Jane sighed. Taking Anne grocery shopping had stopped promptly after the time the second queen unknowingly filled the cart with junk food the third queen never intended on buying- the third queen only discovering the additions to the cart as they were already in line to checkout. But, she knew there would only be one way to get her predecessor away from the others long enough to uncover any information Anne might have. The green and silver monarchs made their way out the door and into the car when Jane began to interrogate Anne.

“I’m going to get right to the point,” Jane stated bluntly as she pulled out of the driveway. “What’s going on with your cousin?”

“I figured you had an ulterior motive,” Anne laughed before turning serious. “I honestly don’t know. She hasn’t been herself lately.”

“She hasn’t called me Janey since last Tuesday.”

“She hasn’t called me Annie since last Tuesday either.”

“She doesn’t ask me to help her with her hair anymore.”

“She didn’t ask me to fuck around and help her with her political science homework like she usually does.”

“She hasn’t been coming to my room with me at night.”

“She hasn’t?” Anne asked, shocked. “Since when?”

“Last Tuesday.”

“So, something definitely happened last Tuesday. She was fine before the show and during the show, right?”

“Yeah. But when she got home from her car ride with Bella that night, something was off. She didn’t even tell me she loved me when she went to bed that night.” Jane couldn’t help but feel a little hurt.

“I know she’s my cousin and all, but I think maybe you should talk to her. You and her have this whole mum-daughter dynamic going. Maybe she’ll-”

“We what?” The driver slammed on the brake and threw Anne a bewildered look.

“Oh right Janey,” the woman with space buns laughed. “Like you haven’t noticed that the girl practically follows you around like a duckling. Anyway, I think you should talk to her. She tells you more than she tells me at this point.”

“I’m sorry. I can-”

“It’s not like I care. It’s nice seeing Kat have someone mother her for a change.”

“Hm,” Jane sighed. Pulling into a spot and placing the car in park, she stayed seated for a moment, thinking about what Anne had just said.

“Earth to Jane Seymour? Hello?” The green queen waved a hand in front of her face. 

“Sorry hun.” She moved to get out of the car.

“So, can we have mac n cheese for dinner? But like, your homemade mac n cheese? Not that boxed sh-”

“Language Boleyn. We are out in public.”

“Not that boxed... stuff that Kat likes.” The woman in green smiled.

“I suppose,” Jane sighed.

“And I still get to pick out one thing that isn’t on the list, right?”

“Yes Anne, just as long as it’s not something too expensive. One thing.”

The two made their way out of the store in record time amazingly. After a small argument over whether the bulk box of gummy bears was “one thing” or not, the trip went on without a hitch.

“Hi girls, there are a few more bags out in the car if anyone wouldn’t mind helping and getting them for us.” 

“What the hell Anne?” Catherine mumbled as she passed her successor who was struggling to bring in her bulk box of gummy bears.

“I got it Lina.” Katherine made a beeline for the door as she pushed the first queen into the recliner nearby. The pink haired woman came in with every bag in one go.

“You didn’t have to do that honey. Everyone else could’ve helped,” Jane breathed out.

“It’s fine. I can put everything away too. Only fair since you and Anne went grocery shopping for us.” The other women in the room shared knowing glances with each other. The blonde knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to bite the bullet and have a talk with the youngest in the house.

“I can clean up dinner since you cooked Jane.” Katherine went about clearing off the table before going about washing the pots and pans that were used. The other queens shared a knowing glance with Jane before exiting the vaccinity. 

“Thank you for your help today love,” Jane said warmly. “Is it alright if I help out?”

“But you already made dinner.”

“I really don’t mind helping out.”

“But-”

“You wash, and I’ll just dry. Deal?” Kat shrugged but handed the blonde the towel nonetheless.

“I can make dinner tomorrow if you want,” the fifth queen offered. 

“What’s going on hun?” Jane got straight to the point. “I appreciate you helping out and everything, I really do, but you haven’t been yourself since last Tuesday.”

“What do you mean? I’m just picking up on the things I haven’t been doing. Just trying to be more helpful, you know?”

“It’s more than that hun. What’s going on?”

“Just figured I could be a little bit more of an adult, that’s all,” Kat shrugged as she reached for another pan.

“You’re only nineteen hun. You know you’re allowed to be a kid, right?” In reality, Katherine was the one person everyone thought deserved to indulge in childish behaviors. Having had to grow up so young in her past life, she should be able to have a little fun this time around.

“Well, I don’t know. I just figured...” Kat trailed off.

“You’re allowed to just be you hun.”

“It’s not like anyone likes me anyway,” the fifth queen mumbled.

“What was that love?” Jane feigned not knowing what she had spoken. When the pink haired girl didn’t respond, the third queen stopped her from grabbing another pot, making her look at her. “Listen, we’ve all noticed over the past week something is wrong. I mean, you barely come to me for your morning kiss anymore.”

Kat sighed. “Isn’t it kind of childish that I run over to you for a morning kiss?”

“Are you speculating that it’s childish that Catalina, Anne, Anna, and Cathy do the same thing?”

“Well, no. Of course not.”

“So why is it childish for you to do such a thing?” Jane had a point there.

“And I don’t really help out with any of the chores around the house,” the pink queen tried again.

“I don’t know about you, but I see that Anne doesn’t really help either. Or Cathy for that matter, always locked up in her study trying to write. We should really make her come out of there more often,” the silver queen laughed quietly.

“Isn’t it silly that I bounce around places instead of walking?”

“Anne has wheels in her shoes,” Jane countered. “Now, I’ve pretty much pinpointed when something must’ve happened, so be honest with me please honey. What happened on that drive on Tuesday with Bella that’s making you think this way?”

“I-” Kat thought of what she was going to say so that her housemates didn’t go into overprotective mode. “Just some things were said. That’s all.”

“Like?” The blonde waited.

Kat sighed. “So uh, when we usually go on drives, we just sing and sometimes talk.”

“I still don’t know how your voice is so healthy,” the third queen quipped.

“I don’t know either,” Kat let a small smile wash over her face. “But uh, on Tuesday, she spilled her heart out to me. Just told me about all the different things she’s had to deal with and is dealing with now.”

“That’s wonderful that she trusted you enough with that love,” Jane offered an affirmation.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, I thanked her for trusting me with that information, and she asked me why I was thanking her. I told her that I know how hard it can be to trust people enough to talk about the really tough times in life. And of course, we both know I know that to the highest degree. And her response was, ‘Hard to trust people in general or hard to trust you because you bounce around like a five year old on campus?’ And you know, those words cut real deep. I know she was trying to make a joke or whatever, but it hurt.”

“Did you tell her it hurt your feelings?”

“Well, you know I’m related to Anne. I don't quite have the Boleyn temper, but the Howard temper isn’t much better, so no. I bit my tongue because if I said anymore than what I did say, I would’ve gone ape shit.”

“What did you tell her?” The older queen decided to ignore the fact that Katherine had just used the expression, ‘ape shit’.

“I just kinda said, ‘Oh, I’m more than capable of being an adult’.”

“How do you actually feel about this?” Jane treaded lightly.

“Why do people think I’m a child unable to live in this world?” She looked to Jane with tears in her eyes. “I’m fully capable of being an adult, and I’m doing so much with my life right now, and people still think I’m an idiot. I’m not an idiot Jane. I’m not.”

“I know that sweetheart.” Jane wrapped the woman up in her arms.

“Do people not understand how damn hard I work to be where I am? I’ve been going through it and barely sleeping because I’m so busy working my ass off. I mean for god’s sake, I’m at the top of my class while starring in a hit musical. Does that not count for something? Do people not understand that for a nineteen year old, I’m doing so much more with my life than most people my age? I’m so much more than just a silly nineteen year old with bright pink hair that bounces around and acts silly. I do that stuff on purpose if we’re being honest here. When push comes to shove, I can be a god damn adult. And I am. And I get shit done.”

“I know you can honey.” The blonde pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re doing wonderful things, and I am so unbelievably proud of you- as well as all of the other girls.”

“I mean, like I know that.” Kat pulled back a bit to look at the silver queen. “But what is it going to take for people to take me as anything other than a joke? Am I just a joke at this point?”

“Oh love,” Jane pulled the younger queen back into her arms. “You are not and were never a joke.”

“Well, I don’t know what people want from me anymore. People don’t like the silly side of me, but people also don’t like the adult side of me. It’s like it’s never enough no matter what I do.”

“We do Kat. you  _ are _ enough. Every side of you. The “adult serious” side and the silly goofy side- all of it- is enough. I promise you honey. You’re enough, just the way you are.”

“Thank you.” The fifth queen tightened her hold on the blonde.

“Are you going to talk to Bella about your feelings?”

“I mean, maybe. I don’t know. It happened a week ago. Isn’t it kind of pointless to bring it up now?”

“I don’t think so love. You know what they say: you can’t heal if you keep pretending you’re not hurt,” Jane recited back a quote she had seen on social media the other day.

Katherine thought over the older one’s words before nodding. “I guess. But maybe not tonight. Do you think we could just- I don’t know, have a me and you night?”

“I think that’s a great idea hun. Why don’t we finish up these dishes together, and then we can curl up on the couch and watch a disney movie?” the older monarch smiled before she added on quickly, “And no, liking Disney is not childish. I quite enjoy it too, and you wouldn’t call me childish, now would you?”

“You’re the last person I would call childish... aside from maybe Lina.”


End file.
